Ouran Host Club And Easter Island
by lionstar77
Summary: Well. Long story, my friend amberleaf4100 (I told her about Ouran) was writing a fic and we joked... Anyway, work in progress!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran. But a few of my characters might be scattered around, we'll see.

**Haruhi POV**

"Kyouya..." I moaned as she saw the theme set in the Host Club.

"What?" He asked, looking around, and peeking up his glasses to check he hadn't forgotten or messed anything up.

I gazed around at the tropical setting, noting the fake-

"Bawk!" A tropical bird whamed into my head.

Okay real, birds and creatures flying and jumping around. I took the tropical bird in my hands.

The little yellow creature looked dead, but it was breathing quite obviously.

I patted its head and looked around for something that might help.

A white cloth was set on the table there, looking useless.

I grabbed it and wrapped the bird in the cloth. I placed the bird in my suit pocket and looked up at the scene.

Hunny has a grin smeared across his face, and Mori had just a hint of gratitude.

Kyouya's jaw was a little limp, but he kept his attitude intact.

"Oh no..." I muttered... "Tamaki..."

"KASHING" Tamaki was hugging me, so hard, I was less than breathing.

I couldn't talk. But lucky for me, the bird made a sound because he was squished. Tamaki let loose and I sunk to the ground, with the world spinning around me.

"Klunk." I fell to the ground and my eyes crossed. "Mom? Can you kill Tamaki from heaven? Thanks." I meant to mutter, but the whole Host Club heard, including Tamaki. He scampered off to weep in the corner, and I ignored him.

"So? What did I miss?" I asked. Tamaki sprung out of the corner like a grasshopper. "We are going on a field trip!" He yelled delightfully, flying through the air. "Mommy, explain the rest!"

Kyouya sighed, but helped Tamaki. "My family is doing some testing in Easter Island, and my father said I could bring my friends with our family."

"Oh... Neat! Well. I'll be over there..." I said, trailing away from the Mommy comment.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. I was still sitting on the ground. Tamaki was still bouncing around like the idiot he is.

"Well. No questions asked." They both said simultaneously. "Were leaving tomorrow!" Tamaki said, not even paying attention to the twins.

"TOMORROW!?" I argued. "Yep." The twins said together, again.

**Well, thats it for now! New chapter should be here really soon! I need to do homework! They leave for easter island next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 (The housing and landing)

**Well this went up fast. I was bored. And I already posted my other chapter. Might as well write a new one for this. It'll be short. Oh well.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Haruhi POV (Most of this is going to be Haruhi POV)**

****Wow. I'm already on a plane. A private jet, actually. I feel high-class. I don't like this feeling.

"Wow, aren't you excited, Haruhi? Look at the view!" Hunny sempai squealed.

"Thats enough now, Haruhi can think for herself." Mori said to Hunny.

"He is actually right, Mori Sempai. Look at the island and the ocean." I said.

I peered over the amazing land and the statues dotting the feilds.

"Those statues are called Moai, they were carved by the locals hundreds of years ago." Said Kyouya.  
"Wow..." We all muttered at the same time. "Your all buckled in, right?" A voice crackled through. "Yep." We all said. "Wait... thats not something a pilot would say..." I wondered out loud. "Oh, you didn't notice? Tamaki is flying the plane." Said Hikaru and Kaoru. "What!?" I asked, and screamed. "Don't worry, he knows how to fly a plane." Said Kaoru, by himself.

The plane lowered, and I said nothing. We started to dive in altitude and I tried to have hope in Tamaki. I closed my eyes and soon enough, Hikaru was shaking my arm. "Hey, you alive?" He asked. "Oh, yea." I said as I stood up.

We walked along the isles and eventually I was breathing the fresh, historical air.

"I have a proposal." Said Hikaru. "What? No! My Haruhi is too young to be married!" Yelled Tamaki, pulling me close to his chest. I rolled my eyes and tried to get out. Nope.

"No! You idiot! I meant like an idea." Hikaru corrected. Kaoru chuckled. "I like that ship..." He said under his breath. Hikaru and Tamaki both slapped him on either side of the face. While Tamaki slapped Kaoru, I escaped and ran towards Mori and Hunny. "Shall we go to the housing?" Asked Kyouya. "Yes! Thank you!" I pleaded. Kyouya pointed to a rover sort of car and we climbed inside. Kyouya told us the history of Easter Island while he drove. Tamaki sat next to Kyouya in the front seat, Mori, Hunny and I sat in the middle, and Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the trunk seats.

He explained how legend says the head statues, called Moai, walked across the island to their stands after being carved out of the mountain. Of course, the common public thinks thats insane. Scienctists of all sorts have tried to pull the heavy 9 ton Moai across the island. (This part is true and historical) Then, Kyouya suggested we try to think of a way that they might have gotten it around. We discussed, and Hunny fell asleep on Mori sempai and I. Hunny's head was rested on my knees, and his body was layed on Mori's lap. I pulled a pillow out of my suitcase and he slept. Finally we reached the housing.

Mori sempai carried Hunny sempai inside and put him on his bed. Mori then came out and helped Tamaki set up some of the heavy stuff. I set up some of the "commoner" stuff that the others didn't understand how to use.

**Alright, the next chapter will be out SUPER soon! (Hopefully) Byez!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay. This story will be done in no time! :D**

**Haruhi POV**

****By the time Hunny was awake, we had finished the housing and it looked pretty darn fancy if I say so myself.

It wasn't a commoner house, it was still a mansion. "What should I do?" Hunny asked, wanting to be useful.

"Umm, go wash the dishes." I said. "Wash? Dishes? Huh?" He said, like I was speaking a different language. "Nevermind, go watch TV." I say.

Mori and Tamaki finished and soon enough everyone was in the main room, watching TV. "Lazy boys." I said, while scrubbing the dirty windows.

"Aww, when is there a time where my own daughter won't watch a movie with our family?" Tamaki said, acting dramatic with his sucky theatre skills.

I gave him the stink eye, hoping he would let me be free. "No." I said. "Oh well." He said in dissapointment, while he took my brush and spray, picked me up and dropped me on the couch. "Too bad."

"AUGH!" I moaned as I tried to settle in. I better just let Tamaki the lion eat me, no point in running, the alligators Kaoru and Hikaru would catch me anyway.

He tried to get me to get snuggly in the couch, but I pinched his arm and he weeped in the corner of the couch. Serves him right. I turned to the TV.

Some crazy rich show about stocks. *Yawn* "Oh, is Haruhi tired?" Asked Hikaru. "Shaddup." I snapped. I got up and went to my room. "Idiotic freaks..." I mumbled.

**YAYZ TAMAKI INVADED HER PERSONAL SPAAAAACE (Next chapter coming soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Soooo sorry that i didn't update. I have school. And RP. And stuff. I PROMISE I will update_ more!

**Haruhi POV**

The next morning I awoke, everyone else was asleep, how unsuspecting. It was 9:00 AM, Jesus guys.

I walked into everyone's room and set the alarm clocks to 9:05 AM. Hah, that'll show them. I walked into the kitchen and took out a dozen eggs. 2 for each, simple enough. I cooked them all, cut up some carrots, and left some dip on the table. "BRINNNNNG" rang through the whole house. They all went off, at the same time, those alarm clocks combined were LOUD. I heard multiple moans, and giggled a bit, almost burning a pancake. I finished cooking and leaned back onto the wall for a second. "Whew." I said. Hunny Sempai burst into the room, wearing footies. He jumped onto the dining room table's chair and grinned huge at the plate. He grabbed the syrup and dug into his pancake. I giggled more. I put some OJ on the table. Mori had chased after Hunny, and was just wearing a shirt and boxers. I pursed my lips and my eyes grew wide. "Err, Mori, you need some pants. Like, now." I said to him. He looked at me confused, then looked down, and bolted away to get some pants. Hikaru came in, with a men's tanktop and some shorts. Kaoru was wearing the same, but in different colors. They sat down, and ate, sleepily. Soon enough, Tamaki came in, and he was fully dressed, at least. He had men's capris and a shortsleeve shirt on. I of course, had been forced to wear a dress, but Kyoya smuggled some pants and shorts for me past the Tamaki borderline. **TO BE CONTINUED SOON...**


End file.
